


Lust: Good Woman

by SmolBeanDrabbles



Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: (It's lust - what are you expecting?), Drinking, F/M, Slow Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanDrabbles/pseuds/SmolBeanDrabbles
Summary: Danny invites you to spend the weekend with him in Keys… and you will do anything to seduce him back to your room…
Relationships: Danny Rayburn/Reader, Danny Rayburn/You





	Lust: Good Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 7 Deadly Sins / 7 Heavenly Virtues request challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> This was the last one I posted on there so, it's gotta be the last I post here too! 
> 
> Lyrics: Good Woman by Maren Morris
> 
> The tattoo to which Danny refers is a Psalm, hence the joke he makes.  
> (This is very loosely related to another series I wrote, and therefore uses the same reader - you do not need to have read that to read this.)

_When you were young, there were some things  
You had planned out, a map of your dreams  
If some pull through, and if some fall away  
I promise to you, this one’s gonna stay  
  
I’ll sway like a tree when you need a change  
I’ll travel the world or stay in one place  
I’ll hold your hand when the storm’s at the door  
‘Cause you got my back and I got yours  
  
You’ve got good love, a good woman  
Yeah, you’ve got good love, a good woman  
  
If you need my arms to hold you together  
They’ll be right here to hold you forever  
Sometimes we won’t know the road that we’ll face  
But we’ll get where we’re going even if we’re late  
  
I’ll keep you warm beneath the sheets  
**The weight of the world’s got nothing on me…**_

—  
_  
noun_

  1. Lust is a psychological force producing intense wanting or longing for an object, or circumstance fulfilling the emotion.
  2. Strong sexual desire
  3. A very powerful feeling of wanting something 



Danny strolled down the corridor of your apartment, humming to himself. You hadn’t left for work yet, but you were certainly dressed for it.  
“Good Morning, baby girl.”  
You were reading something on your kitchen island, but he watched the way the smirk spread across your face at the sound of his voice. You finished the paragraph and your eyes flicked up to meet his.  
“Mornin’ Darlin’…” you bit your lip gently, “Did you sleep well?”  
“…If I had my way, we wouldn’t have slept at all…” He folded his arms and his body followed his head tilt.  
You shook your head at him, “Shouldn’t try to sleep with me the night before I have an important work event then, should you?”  
“… **TRY**. Oh-! I didn’t realise I only tried.”  
You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh as he sauntered over to you, grabbing your waist and pulling you into a kiss “It was a good try. You were very persuasive…”  
“I’m sure I was.”  
“But-! I do have to go to work,” You tried to pull yourself out of his grip, but he held you there “Danny-!”  
“No, no…” He kisses you again gently, “I have a question baby girl, you can’t leave.”  
“Oh?” You smiled, reaching up to run a hand through his messy hair in an attempt in vain to neaten it, “…Which is…?”

He growled gently at the sensation of your fingers tangled in his curls again. Last night flooded back to him; the way you always did that… He could feel your nails digging into his biceps again and threatened to shudder.  
“I’m thinking of going down to the Keys again this weekend. Just make a little bit more. I mean, mom seems okay with it… John’s up for it… I guess they gotta persuade dad… But, what I wanted to ask is if I do go, do you wanna come with me?”  
You studied his face a little uncertainly, “You want me to come down to the Keys?”  
“Yeah. Just… it’ll literally be Friday to Monday – if you need to stay to do work we’ll leave later, and return earlier. I just… didn’t really want to be alone down there. And was sure you wouldn’t want to be alone here.”  
You removed your fingers from his hair and raised an eyebrow, folding your arms to match the way he had seconds earlier, “Uh, if you’re working will I not be alone there?”  
“Ask your parents to come then… They’d do th-”  
“ _God,_ No. Can’t I have one weekend with my boyfriend where he was raised, alone!?” You smirked, “I’m sure I’ll have you to myself at some point, right? Besides, I can busy myself with people I like in the Keys when you’re busy. I can just check you out when you work instead!” You ducked out of his arms, picking up your bag and keys “Baby, I’m there.” You gave him a wink, “How can I possibly miss out in watching you rake that beach? Considering how hot you look when you do it?”  
He had opened his mouth to say something, but he hadn’t got it out yet – figures he wouldn’t actually have protested! You laughed, closing the door on him.  
“Later, babe!”  
“Y/N!!!”

***

You shared the drive down to the Keys in your truck, meaning you could fill the car with your playlist. It was a little unnerving to you how much he could remember; how much he had learned himself. But you were hardly going to complain as you both sang along. Even when belted in a car like this, you also better believe that you were both dancing. He took your hand often as he drove, and it was obvious he didn’t ever want to let go. Danny never did. He always held you like it might be the last time. Like if he dared let you go you would never come back. Obviously that was never going to be a reality as long as you could help it, but it made you wonder how many times it has happened before. _Too many_. You were willing to bet. Danny had lost too much because it just let go.  
  


He took the truck as coastal as he could, loving the feel of that sea air that always called him home. Home was with _you_ now, but it wound its way through the streets of Miami all the same. So that analogy was still correct. Going home with you _made it home._ Not that it was home anymore…  
You had navigated out of Miami and it was his turn to lead you to Islamorada.

Sooner than expected you were up on the Overseas Highway and laughing. You both knew you’d made good time. Even with a break. And as Danny slowed the car down to take in the view you leant over and kissed his cheek. Making him chuckle and bite his lip.  
“Thank you.”  
“For driving? Baby girl, it’s no problem.”  
“Well, thank you for a lot of things… but yeah that too.”  
He pulled your car smoothly into the driveway, “I’d valet it but, I mean, I wanna drive you right up to your door.”  
“So **you** want to be my valet?” You smirked to accompany your raised eyebrow.  
But Danny cracked a grin and didn’t miss it, “Yes M’am!”  
He sent a wave to Manny and rolled the car around the back of the bungalows. “Aw. Shit.”  
You turned back to him with a laugh “What?”  
“Course. I was doing this to make life easier but I didn’t get the keys, did I? Hang on…” he blew out air, “…Well, you’re probably used to this. Just walk _real_ slow!” Danny leant over to steal a kiss before you could ask what he was on about and opened the door, running for the house. You shook your head, looking after him, and removed the keys from this ignition.

You collected your bags from the back and strolled around to the front of the row of bungalows. By the time you got there he was sprinting out of the back of the house and across the sand, determined to reach the front door before you did. So you slowed down your walk, with a smile, each step taking no less than 5 seconds. Danny hopped up onto the porch with a laugh and placed his hand against the door, holding the keys out to you and trying not to breathe like it had been any more strenuous than an afternoon stroll.  
You looked around in mock disbelief, “Well-! What do you know, I guess you got here before me…”  
He cracked up “Well, you know…” Danny tried to compose himself, “She deserves nothing less than the best!”  
You held his bag out, “Her boyfriend still makes her carry his things though.”  
For a second he looked disappointed in himself, “Well damn. He’s an _idiot_.”  
“Good thing he’s my idiot, really.”  
“Oh yeah…?” He unlocked the door and slid in, “Why is that?”  
You studied the number carefully. _Three?!_ Wasn’t that the one that consistently had problems? “Because I love him dearly, that’s why.”  
“Oh believe me, he’s glad of that…” Danny smiled, turning back to you and handing the keys out again, “These are yours.”  
You took them, “Do I have this one because no one else wanted it?”  
“What-!?” He placed his hands on his hips “What would make you think that!”  
“Three’s the one that always breaks, right?”  
He feigned ignorance “What are you talking about! This is the best one…”  
“DANNY!”  
“Okay-! Okay-! There are others available but this one is strategic. See, if there’s any problems I can come and fix them. I’m gonna be on a busy schedule I know that, so, you’re probably only going to get to see me morning or evening. And, because that’s just not fair on you, I bet there’s something broken that might take me a while to sort. And I’d need you here, _of course_ , to tell me exactly what the problem was.”  
“Oh…” You raised an eyebrow, “You think your parents wouldn’t know your game?”  
“Hey, if it needs fixing it needs fixing!” He shrugged “Can they stop me from doing my job?!”  
Danny reached out, taking your wrist and pulling you to him, “Because I don’t think they can. Wouldn’t want bad reviews from you and your family name now, would they?”  
“ _Mmm…_ Guess not…” You murmured against his lips, now millimetres from yours.  
“Thata girl, you’re catching on…” He closed the non-existent gap. “So, you have until this afternoon to find a problem for me to fix…” He winked “I suggest you get on it.”  
  
  
***

Find problems you did, with Danny watching you with a smirk on his face. You were technically doing all the hard work for him. But he couldn’t help but think it was cute that the pout on your face only served to get bigger as you discovered everything was nearly in working condition.  
You came out of the bathroom, defeated “The tap, _kinda_ , leaks.”  
He raised an eyebrow; “And that’s all?”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s unusual. I’m sure we’ll find something else. **But** … I’ll work on that tap.” He checked his watch “Baby girl, I make it lunch time, so let’s go… See if I can’t make us something!”

Danny carried you all the way back to the house across the sand dunes, “Just, don’t make me do this when you walk through my raking again, would you?”  
You couldn’t help but laugh, clinging to his shoulders as he faked dropping you twice. “I SWEAR TO GOD DANNY RAYBURN!”  
“Swearing-!? To God-!? Blasphemy!”  
“Oh my God-!”  
He gasped “You did it again! Straight to hell, I tell ya!”  
Setting you down on the porch he smiled, “There. Guess I can also ferry you across the sand. How’s that?”  
“Oh?” You nuzzled against his face, “So what, I should call upon you whenever I need to move? Can I not touch sand now?”  
“You should call upon me whenever you need to,” He stepped from the dunes to the steps and laced your fingers with his, “come on, I’ll fix you a drink too!”  
  


So you spent your lunch time sitting outside, hand in his, legs across his lap. He tried not to clock watch, but he knew he’d have to get up and start working eventually today. It was fairly calm; most guests had gone out for the day and Danny knew they wouldn’t be back until much later. The forecast dictated it to be fairly nice. The boat was also out, meaning he wouldn’t have to take any tours until at the very earliest, the time it got back.  
He stretched in his chair and looked back across to you; shades on and basking in the afternoon rays. At least that would mean he’d get to be in the vicinity of you today.

You indicated to your cell phone; “No, I’m on call. If they need me I can jump on the laptop but they know I’m here with you. I’ve answered an email or two but… I’m sure they can live without me for a few days.”  
“I bet not. Are you kidding?” He smiled, brushing his fingers across your legs “Lost. That’s what they’ll be.” In truth, he had seen you typing away on your phone as he drove. He would now assume that to be to work, rather than to your friends.  
You shuffled in your seat to give him more of your skin to touch, making him smirk.   
“Still can’t resist me, can ya?”  
You smirked gently yourself, turning your eyes back to him, “I wasn’t ever very good at it, Mr.Rayburn, I fear it’s only got worse!” He chuckled, allowing his fingertips to continue to dance over you in subtle patterns.  
“I’d say that was a good thing.”  
“Oh yeah?” You folded your arms, “Why’s that? This gap is _agony._ ”  
He pushed his chair out a little way and tossed his head, “Get over here and I’ll show you!”  
  
You were only too glad to accept that invitation.

***  
  


Danny’s alarm was soft but it still woke you.  
_“Nooo…”_ it was barely even a groan as you buried your face back in your pillow  
“I need to go…” He kissed your ear gently  
“Nooooo…”  
“I’m sorry darlin’…” He kissed your shoulder and attempted to untangle himself from the sheets. You endeavoured to tangle him with your body instead, but it was only half an effort and he easily escaped your grip, kissing your fingertips.  
“ _Baby girl._ ” Danny said it softly, “The sooner I leave, the sooner you can have me back.”  
“That’s no true! You’re working!”  
“Ahh-! But what about when all my jobs are done?”  
“Oh come on-! They’ll just find more for you to do.” You rolled onto your back to watch him walk into the bathroom, how the strong swimmers’ muscles in his back moved with him. And that twinge in his shoulder, that pained you and him so much, made him reach backward, “Did you bring your meds?”  
“Mmm hmmm.”  
  


He flicked the light on and you heard him set about cleaning his teeth. “Good news!” He called back, “The tap is significantly worse than it was last night-! I’ll come by and quick fix it!”  
You laughed, “Oh yeah, that’s good news-!”  
He moved back through into the main room, throwing on a t-shirt and changing his pants quickly before picking up his keys and moving around to your side of the bed. As if to prove it to you, Danny set the orange bottle of pills down on your bedside table, and swallowed one with your glass of water.  
“Keep them safe for me okay?”  
“I will.”  
“Thank you.” He leant over, brushing his hands down your sides as he kissed you, tasting like toothpaste.  
“ _Mmmm…_ _just come back...”_  
“I can’t. Baby, I wish I could,” He kissed your forehead, “I don’t have time to make breakfast either. You’re gonna be okay, yeah?”  
You only let his hand leave yours when you had no choice, “Yeah…” you rolled onto your side. Though really you were going to be anything but.  
“Good, sleep a little longer okay?” Danny gave his best warm smile and a wink, “See you later!” With that he opened the door into the already strong sunlight and left you alone.

  
Your sigh was sorrowful, and you attempted to catch any more dreams in vain. 30 minutes later you were wide awake and aware that if you didn’t get up you were going to miss the best part of the day. You dressed quick and set about making yourself breakfast, Danny still had you on his healthy _straight and narrow_. Making you smile gently as you blended ingredients into a smoothie mixture to pour into a mason jar.  
“Ah, I’m trend setting!” You laughed to no one in particular, and took you drink outside.  
  


You were right, of course, and you had an undisturbed view of the beach and the endless blue sea stretching out before you. But the scenery wasn’t what you were interested in. Instead your eyes were held by the solitary man dragging a rake through the sand dunes. Neatening the beach for the many guests that would peruse it throughout the day.  
You would be one of them, of course, but you decided to leave the beach unspoiled this morning and take your walk later, when your boyfriend would be out of sight. But certainly not out of mind.  
You stood taking slow sips - and couldn’t help but groan at the satisfaction of what you were seeing. Every so often as Danny stretched for a part of the beach just out of reach, his shirt would ride up exposing the small of his back and his stomach.  
_Good Lord…  
_What would it take for you to drag him back inside?  
  


He must have realised that someone was watching him as he twisted his body, and his eyes found you. He smirked, of course. And he knew by the look on your face how badly you wanted to pull him back into the bungalow and have your way with him, what this was doing to you. Danny wanted that almost as bad - but there was something oddly satisfying about watching you want what you couldn’t have.  
He leant on the rake and offered you a casual wave and a slow wink.  
The way your lips left your straw and you bit them - _not even gently, but **hard** , seductive. But also seduced…_ \- had him laughing to himself.  
_Ohhhh…_ This kind of teasing was almost better than sex itself.  
  
You took a deep breath, making your chest and shoulders rise; _Damn, Y/N… you did good. Your boyfriend is hot AF…  
_You shook your head at him, unimpressed – oh, _he’d pay for that,_ and Danny knew it by the way he raised his eyebrows at you. Almost daring you to stalk across that sand and push him onto it. You didn’t – because a) you’d mess up his beautiful work and b) as much as he would plead the opposite, that was what he wanted. And if he was going to make you suffer, he had to suffer too.  
  
You sat out on the bungalow porch to watch him finish and set everything else up on the beach. He stood with his hands on his hips to admire all his handiwork, before nodding to himself and walking back across to you.  
“ _OH!_ I’m honoured with a visit!”  
“I forgot a bunch of stuff.”  
“Oh. Figures.” He kissed your hair as he re-entered the bungalow.  
“Sorry, Baby Girl… Oh-! I’m taking the boat out later so, I’ll be gone for a little while. You gonna be okay?”  
“Yeah, no problems, you got two brothers and an almost brother-in-law I can talk to.”  
His footsteps were hard across the floor and he swung around the door frame, “What?!”  
You laughed, “Oh, I knew that’d get a reaction.”  
“John I kinda get, but fucking Kevin?! _Really?!”_  
“ **NO!** What-!? Me!? Give me _some_ credit.”  
Danny shouldered his bag and placed his hands either side of your chair, “I shouldn’t even give you a kiss goodbye for that.”  
“Surprised you’re not saying you already did.”  
He sighed gently, narrowing his eyes, “Ah-! She’s unforgiving today.”  
“You’re leaving me alone,” You pulled him closer by his shirt, “that’s not what a good boyfriend would do.”  
“But at least he’s a working man too.” He took your face in his hands and kissed you, and kept kissing you.  
“No… No… Danny…” You pulled back, a little breathless, “You have to work, go!”  
His hands lowered back to either side of you, “You’re gonna be here when I get back, yeah? So you can show me exactly what’s wrong with the tap?”  
“If you need help.”  
“Wouldn’t go amiss,” He smirked, kissing you once more “okay, you’re right. Work. Enjoy your day in the sunshine, baby girl, it’s gonna be nice…”  
“Oh, I aim to.”  
He shook his head at you as he waved back, waltzing back across the dunes like he didn’t have a care in the world, even though he had many.  
“ _Danny…”_ You sighed his name to yourself and smiled, wondering why you were bothering with all this back and forth when what both of you wanted was to stay in bed all day – asleep or not.  
  
It’d be worth the wait. At least you knew that for sure…  
  
  
***  
  
  
“HEY!!!”  
You were coming back from your walk along the beach, slow and down by the water, lost in music but a lot quieter this time - just in case Danny so happened to call you.  
You liked the way the waves would lap gently over your feet and every so often tug you back, it was playful sure… but you liked the danger behind that calm, as much as you liked the feeling that maybe if you went with it, it could carry you anywhere in the world you wanted to go…  
_Only with him, though… I’d only want to go with him.  
_  
When you looked up it wasn’t Danny calling you, in fact it was Marco. Standing a little way up the beach and waving. Danny’s hard work looked like it’d already been broken in. Shame, though, all that effort… Still, if you got to watch him work it (like a boss!) you didn’t see the harm.  
You waved enthusiastically back and wandered up to him, “Hey! Marco! It’s great to see you!!!”  
“And you! _Hermanita!_ ”  
You raised an eyebrow, “Little sister? You got a reason for calling me that?”  
“Aw c’mon! You’re smaller, younger, I’m practically married to Meg… _You’re_ practically married-” He stopped at the look on your face, “You act like it! Look I haven’t interacted with Danny all that much, okay, but I know a wholesome relationship when I see it. You two have something **real.** It’s nice to see… so yeah, _Hermanita_ … maybe one day _in law_.”  
You laughed, “Okay, maybe I’ll let it stick - shouldn’t you be working?”  
“I, uh, yeah maybe - but it’s Friday afternoon and we clocked out early. Meg is here… John will be here soon - enjoy my company! Why don’t ya! Where’s your boy?”  
You looked around, “Your guess will be better than mine, detective.”  
“Oh, he’s working?”  
“Yeah.”  
“No vacation? – well, I guess for you it is! Heck, if he’s gonna leave you alone then you really should come hang-!”

  
When you got inside John, indeed, was already there.  
“Hey!!! Y/N!!! _Amazing!_ I didn’t realise you were down - you literally just missed Danny. And to think he didn’t say anything?!” He got up and hugged you, “It’s good to see you, girl, how have you been?”  
“Oh. _Busy!_ When isn’t Miami busy-! But good, thank you!” You returned the hug and then hugged Meg.  
“Miami girl! We should put the music on and turn it _waaaay_ way up tonight.” Then she gasped, “Oh my god, why don’t we get Danny and Mom cooking and have like a family thing - huh? I’m game.”  
“Woah, don’t get too far ahead of the first drink!!” John meandered around to the back of the restaurant bar, “Y/N - what’ll you have?” You sat on one of the bar stools and told him your order, “Nice! Well, don’t hold back-!”  
He grinned, pouring it for you as Meg smirked, “She’s dating Danny, that is the ultimate in not holding back.”  
“I’ll drink to that.” John slid it over to you, even with the roll of your eyes you were still smiling at the exchange, and you all clinked glasses.

  
So for the next few hours you were all story swapping on what everyone had been up to since you’d last all been in a room together, possibly a few months back now. There was a good level of banter between the four of you, and you gave as good as you got. And Marco’s nickname did indeed stick without ever being questioned by the other two. You’d always known what John saw you as for Danny. You guessed every time he saw his older brother John would just pray that was still the case. Of course, with you and Marco able to converse in Spanish the other two quickly realised that some of the best banter was that which they couldn’t understand, at the way you both laughed louder.  
“Oh come on guys! _That’s not fair!_ ”  
You almost couldn’t breathe for laughing; “Maybe not, but it is freakin’ hilarious!”  
  


Time flew, and before you knew it it was hours later - and Danny came back into the restaurant, “Y/N!”  
Every single one of them watched the way your face lit up, and the tone of your voice, as you turned to see him, **_“Danny!!”_** You motioned him over but he jerked his head back outside.  
“C’mon, let’s get this leak fixed…”  
You suddenly remembered that you did indeed have a leaky tap, “Oh yeah…” you were a little quiet as you turned to the other three “I’ll see you later!”  
“Uh huh! Oh- Danny!!” He was already out the door, and you had to almost run to keep up, but you heard his disembodied voice call back,  
“Yeah-!?”  
“You up for preparing dinner tonight with mom-!?”  
There was a loud sigh; “As if I didn’t have enough fucking work!!”  
“Was that a yes?!” John couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I’ll think about it - alright!” By the time he’d replied you were to him, “Alright, let’s go…”

Danny let you walk in ahead of him and closed the door behind you. Your body was almost tingling with nervous anticipation. Surely this wasn’t just about the tap - surely he’d found time to make this work for both of you.  
“You look nice.” He eyed your sundress, “It’s pretty…”  
You looked down to it “Oh, thank you…” You wondered if that was some undisclosed command for you to take it off. But he moved straight through into the bathroom, flicking the light on.  
“Did you notice it get any worse?”  
“No…”  
“Then we should be okay with a famous Danny quick fix whilst we’re here, then someone should call actual maintenance.”  
You placed your hands on your hips for a second, “You… you mean you _actually_ came here to fix the tap?”  
“Yeah I had a spare five minutes…” He unravelled a tiny tool kit and set to work.  
“Oh.”  
_“Oh?”_ Then he chuckled, “Oh, I get it. you thought we were gonna pick up where we left off…” Danny shook his head, but you could see that smirk, “… _Naughty girl_. No. You said you wanted to spend some time with me though, so here’s your time. Spend it wisely.”  
“Well I was **gonna**!” You refuted his nickname though.  
“I told you I’m _working.”  
_“Well, what do you need me for?!”  
“Your bungalow, your problem. Thought you’d wanna see me fix it.”  
You sunk onto the bed, half in disbelief, "I kinda hoped you’d fix something else…”  
“Not right now. And it looks like we’re getting roped into the family dinner. So, you don’t even get me to yourself tonight. _How awful_.”  
“Danny!!!” You whined as he grabbed another tool  
“I can’t do anything about it baby girl, I can’t say no-! Because John will suggest it to mom. And if I say I want a romantic dinner date with you - I’ll be asked to invite you…” He straightened to check something, “and if I say _alone,_ I’ll get my arm twisted about it being family… so, we’re done. Tonight is out.”  
Your sigh was exasperated - and all too soon you heard him run the water, “Danny quick fix, done!”  
“ ** _WHAT?!_** ”  
“I told you - quick. Go break something else, and hope we don’t ask you to pay for damages!” He winked across at you, “Would you like to check it yourself?”  
“No.” You pouted and folded your arms, he turned it off and gathered his things, crouching beside you.  
“Now come on baby girl, don’t be like that…” Danny brushed your hair out of your face and attempted to kiss your pout away; of course, he succeeded. But he wasn’t having any of it when you attempted to pull him on top of you by his shirt.  
“No.”  
“Danny—!”  
“No. I cant.”  
“But you’re here anyway!”  
“But I’ve got other things to do, baby…” He kissed you again and worked your fingers away from tangling in his shirt, “I love you. So much. _Truly_ I do. And if I could stay and have you every way I fucking wanted, I would. But I can’t…” he kept your hand in his, “believe me, I’m aching for you right now, but I just can’t do it. They’re keeping too close watch on me.”  
You opened your mouth and everything in you wanted to protest, but you knew you’d never get anywhere. They were his family, and Danny cared too much about that to essentially say ' _Fuck it.'_  
  
  
***  
  
  
The evening was nice enough, the way that Danny would constantly steal glances at you whilst he was cooking, how he’d slip his arms around your waist and kiss you as he moved about the kitchen to find ingredients.  
Good but not enough. Nowhere near enough. Eventually Danny tugged you over to help him out, so that he could constantly touch you. But, that didn’t help anything, it only made that longing to take each other’s clothes off even worse. At dinner he (obviously) refused to sit anywhere but next to you, and he kept his hand on your thigh the entire evening. Every so often he’d increase the pressure or he’d slip his hand an inch or so further up, and by the end of that you wanted to scream at him to just _do something_ … but no. Why you weren’t sure; maybe Danny didn’t think you could control yourself. Or that he wouldn’t be able to control himself…  
  
The both of you volunteered to wash and dry up - apparently in silence - but there was a hell of a lot unspoken between you, because now he refused to put his hands anywhere near you.  
Maybe because pushing you up against a kitchen counter wasn’t a good idea when his family was here.  
So by the time you sat down with them all again it was not only late, but all you wanted to do was cuddle with him. But that wasn’t easy either, so you just stayed as close to him as possible. Luckily for you, eventually Danny's arm wound around you and he pulled you closer.  
You watched the way his father’s jaw tightened, but Robert said nothing. No matter what, there would always be your parent’s friendship and apparent _reputation,_ that meant Robert wouldn’t approve of this. (As if that was the only reason.)  
  
  
By the time you said goodbye to them and crossed the sand together you knew he was exhausted.  
“We can…”  
“Babe, look at you,” you shook your head and kissed him “if you have to be up that early again, I-” You ran your fingers through his hair, “You need to rest if you’re gonna do your job the best you can.”  
“Oh!” He chuckled “Like you won’t be the same tomorrow?”  
“Trust me, I’m gonna spend as much time as I can trying to find something else for you to fix!”  
Danny grinned, leaning in for another kiss “I’m down with that-!”

  
**

  
So again his alarm went off early, and this time he was almost disappointed that you let him slip through your fingers like that.  
“Surprised you’re not going to beg me to stay.”  
“You’re going to simply tell me you can’t…”  
“Aw, sometimes I like it when you whine.”  
You rolled your eyes at him and continued to watch him get ready. You knew Danny was at least in the mood for games, by the way he dressed slowly. Walking around without a shirt on for far longer than necessary.  
  
So eventually you groaned and gave him what he wanted. He flashed you that smirk and stood gazing at you for a minute, his eyes skimmed down your body and he bit his lip with a hum.  
“Do you know how damn sexy you are?”  
_“Danny…”_  
“Fuck… Y/N…”  
_“Don’t-”_  
“Oh, damn do I wanna.” There was a weird juxtaposition in his actions; pulling his vest top over his head, he clambered back onto the bed and pressed himself into you.  
_“Danny…”_ Now that’s how he wanted you to say his name.  
“Go on, baby girl…” He kissed your neck, “Say it again…”  
_“Danny…!”_ There was a little bit more of a mewl to that one. How much you wanted him, how much you needed him.  
His hand slipped under the sheets, fingers grazing along your hips above your underwear and this time you whined again.  
_Please, for the love of God… Daniel Rayburn…  
_There was something slightly seductive to his chuckle, “That’s it baby girl, don’t stop…” You realised he’d chosen those words specifically; because you wanted to say them to him.  
His lips grazed across yours as he moved to the other side of your neck, and his fingers ran an inch lower. **_“Danny-!”_** So loud it echoed; even though he still wasn’t touching you he was so close and you were so desperate. But he knew you wanted it too much, and why give if he couldn’t receive?  
Danny’s fingers moved again and he hovered - and it was agony, you would take anything right now, even accidental.  
This teasing was no longer fair, if it was ever _fair_ to begin with. You whined again, just in case that was what he wanted.  
  
But instead Danny pulled back. And you didn’t think you’d ever been so mad at him. “What the Fu-! Will you just FINISH what you STARTED?!”  
He laughed - a full force beautiful laugh - at you, of course. “If only you knew how sexy you are mad at me.” Mad wasn’t the only thing you were of course and he knew that “Mad and turned on. You’re so red, _but so fucking hot_ …” That only caused you to flush more and he bent down again to kiss you; “Now I gotta go. No doubt I’ll be seeing you later.”  
“DANNY!”  
“And paying for it-!” He chucked again - giving you one last kiss before he rolled off the bed, picked up his bag, turned to you with a wink, “Later, gorgeous.” And walked out the door.  
**“DANIEL RAYBURN YOU GET BACK HERE!!!!”**  
All you heard for the next five minutes was the sound of his laugh carrying on the wind.

  
***  
  
So you spent your morning sunbathing, slightly grumpy, slightly turned on. Danny passed you often, but as unpredictable as he usually was, his routine today was the most obvious thing you’d ever seen him do.  
If he had to tour people, he’d take them passed where you were sunbathing. Finding this was the perfect place to stop and explain things… and when he was getting the boat ready, he would walk slow as he put one thing on the boat at a time, instead of taking it all at once.  
But that was okay, you got to admire all of him.  
Yet you noticed you weren’t the only one doing the staring, and how his eyes ran over you. Even when he was walking back to the boat he’d turn around, just to look at you for a little longer. True; you might on purpose be sunbathing stretched out like you were, to expose as much of your body to him as possible, and you might have chosen the most revealing bikini you could. But still classy. You were _his._ **HIS** not this other series of boys (and they were - out here looking like college spring breakers) that kept passing by you.  
  
That was why Danny had to stop, of course because he saw them too.  
  


But he watched you whilst packing the boat up too, checking inventory in the stacked boxes on the pier… He bit his lip, “Fuck this…” only he couldn’t. He had to work, “Why-!? Fuck having to work!!”  
Danny blew out a breath to calm himself down. He’d much rather stalk over to you on the beach, pin you down on that sunbed and love on you instead - whether the rest of the beach was present or not.  
He hummed, enjoying the thought at least…

  
**

  
He was just about ready to go, standing at the end of the pier where he’d asked the participants to meet him and taking his time to once again drink you in. He liked watching you talk to the other guests, and occasionally to his mom. The way you smiled - and the way he knew, by _which_ smile was on your face, when you were talking about him. Maybe you were telling them you were together… maybe you were just simply telling them you had a boyfriend… or that Danny would be your recommended go to for asking questions, or going on these boat trips.  
Whatever it was, when he saw you smile like that, he really didn’t care.

  
What Danny did love, and make him almost smirk at as he watched you, was seeing the initial around your neck glint in the sun. Even if you didn’t directly refer to him as your other half, the ‘D’ around your neck should lead to them putting two and two together.  
And he loved it, because it could make him possessive of you without him outwardly showing it. Which, honestly, Danny never really did. Boys tended to back off when they saw him anyway - because he didn’t look like someone you’d mess with. So he never had to say you were with him. And you _chose_ to wear that necklace. What’s more, you chose to never take it off.  
  
  
The next shadow to pass over you was, yet again, Danny’s. This time he did look completely ready to go. You pushed your shades back up into your hair, “Oh, you really _are_ leaving me this time…”  
“ …‘Fraid so.”  
“For good?”  
“On a boat babe, yeah. Good riddance.”  
You smacked his thigh, causing him to wince, “Now, that was just uncalled for.”  
“I hope you get a nice red mark-!”  
“I’ll show you nice red marks-”  
That caused you to hit him again, “Gezz-! OW! Y/N! I get it!” He held out his mobile. “Look after this.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because…! What if I lose it!”  
“What if you need help!?”  
“You think a cell phone is going to work in the middle of the ocean? C’mon!”   
You shot him a look and he took a step back, “What if your other love affair texts you?”  
“I don’t…” He narrowed his eyes at you, “You’re one to talk.”  
“No I told you, I don’t text any of my love affairs.”  
“ _Damn_ , what the hell am I?”  
“I hope you ask yourself that often, I do…” You grinned and looked at his mobile, still unlocked, “Well you’ve been doing something!”  
“Taking pictures.”  
You stared at it for a minute and then looked slowly back to him, “…I’m your phone background!?!?!”  
“Of course you are-! Why?!”  
“ _Awww-!_ Danny!” You look back at the picture, of both of you, down somewhere on the Miami strip. You could barely remember it being taken, but it was sweet. You liked it. “…Don’t make me feel bad.”  
“What-!?”  
“…Oh… You’re just…”  
“I’M **NOT** YOUR BACKGROUND!?!” He sounded appropriately outraged.  
“No!”  
“Who the hell is!?”  
“No one…” You brought it up – he recognized the sunset view over the ocean immediately, as someone who’d seen that exact view with you before.  
“Oh. Well I understand that you think I can’t live up to that but… honestly!”  
“You _can_ live up to the sunset! I just didn’t realize we were doing that!”  
“What?!” Danny cried in anguish again, causing people who hadn’t turned to see what the fuss was about to do so now.  
“Danny-! Stop it! I’m sorry!”  
“Sorry!?”  
You knew your cheeks were red by now; “You’re causing a scene.”  
“Damn right!” He placed his hands on his hips as you looked to him apologetically, “I’m not your phone background!? You’re unbelievable!”

  
**  
  
When you saw the boat on the horizon line you wriggled back into your sun dress and pushed your shades into your hair, collecting your things together. By the time you were finished it was back moored in the pier and excited families were disembarking.  
Danny was left behind to clear away, but you loved seeing them all say thank you, and how kind his smile back was.  
You walked over to him slowly, arms folded, admiring the way his wetsuit still stuck to him and the way his hair darkened in the salt water.  
_You should have gone with him._

“Hey!” His smile was nearly as bright as the sunshine as he turned towards you, and you could tell he’d had a good time, “Baby girl, how’s your day going?”  
You stepped a little closer, with a smile, “Good, thank you. How was the trip?”  
“Incredible..!”  
The way Danny looked compelled you to close that gap, to run your fingers through his still wet hair; _he looked great_. How could you resist that? He let you do it, even though his smile was amused- and he said softly “Babe, I’m at work…”  
You scoffed, like him giving a lecture of unprofessionalism here would be as well placed as the kind of thing you were used to hearing coming out of his mouth at Viva Caputa – how he would reproach Javi, his head waiter, for spending a few extra minutes outside with Amanda: _“And you! Stop making out with your girl in the parking lot! It’s SO unprofessional-! You’d never catch me doing that!”_ with a cheeky wink that made Javi punch his arm.  
Still, to appease him you took a step back, with a sweet smile, “I know… and there’s still a leak, please take a look.”  
“Really?” He raised an eyebrow, “There is one, or you made one?”  
“ **Is** one.” There wasn’t but what the hell, he didn’t have to know that.  
“Okay.” He sighed, “Doesn’t surprise me. Obviously my little broken bungalow joke backfired. Let me get dressed and I’ll come over and check it, okay?”  
“Okay…”  
This time Danny gathered you to him, running his lips over yours quickly, “I’ll just put this stuff away, go wait for me alright?”  
You nodded, a little disbelieving that this might actually work. And couldn’t help smirking as you turned away from him to walk down the pier.  
  


_I’m gonna get what I want Daniel Rayburn. If it kills you._  
  
  
***  
  
  
He turned up about 20 minutes later, dressed, with a tool kit and his bag slung over his shoulder – his hair by now was dry, and he’d slid his own shades into it.  
“I’ve got so much to do… But okay, fine, I’ll take a look.”  
You stood in the doorway, in your sundress biting your lip through your smile. The sunlight was hitting him just right, as it had when he’d walked across the sand – fixing you with that look, because he damn well knew what was coming the second he got here, the playful fight you’d been having for nearly 2 straight days.  
But you focused back on what the light was doing now, hitting his eyes and his skin just-so… His freckles were on full display and that just made you smile even more; you wondered if you’d get to see more of them once you got to taking his clothes off…  
It was seductive, he’d give you that – everything from the way you were looking at him to the way you were standing. Danny sighed, and repeated his favourite phrase, “I got work to do.” But he leant in and kissed you, “So let me take a look, but I can’t stay.”  
  
He dropped his things to one side and flicked on the bathroom light, scanning around for anything that looked broken purposefully, or just _broken_ …  
Then wondered if he was looking in the wrong place and turned to look at the kitchen. Also intact. He turned back to you; the way your arms stretched across the doorframe like that. Danny traced his eyes back over your body with a _I-just-figured-it-all-out_ hum.  
“…I think you’re alright.”  
“Don’t you think you should check again?” You took a couple of steps inside and shut the door behind you.  
**Yes.** Definitely baring him in. He smiled – your attempts to get him to stay were just all too cute. He had to give you credit for that.  
Danny turned back, and flexed his muscles out to give you something to look at (not that you weren’t already _looking_ ), his eyes flicked around the bathroom for a minute, and he raised an eyebrow. Nothing looked particularly wrong with it. His quick fix from the day before seemed to be in place still, you weren’t fooling him there.  
“Y/N… I mean, I really don’t see what the problem is—”  
  
Danny let out a gentle gasp as your hands ran up his chest – how your body pressed into his back, your lips on his neck.  
“Maybe there isn’t anything _wrong_ …”  
“I’m supposed to be working-” This time that attempted excuse sounded futile.  
“Your family doesn’t know there’s nothing wrong, do they baby…”  
“What are you trying to-” He groaned again as your hands made their way under his shirt – and every so often your nails would gently scrape his skin.  
  
Danny thought to earlier in the day, and even to the day previous: the way you’d watched him rake the beach – you’d called it _sexy_ before and he had no doubt you meant it – how you’d stood in the doorway of the bungalow yesterday morning in that dress that clung to you in all the ways Danny liked, your arms folded and biting your lip – those gorgeous eyes of yours filled with longing, how you’d run your eyes over him the way he usually did you, as he walked over to help with the fix… And you’d barred the door the second he said he only had five minutes… He had to bite back another groan as his thoughts flicked to the way you’d been sunbathing and pretending you didn’t have a slight pout as he took the first boat out for the day. Well, now Danny wanted to kiss every inch of your skin the way the sun had.  
“I’m still _convinced_ that tattoo of yours is ironic…” His voice was at a nice raspy growl, as if the rush of heat pooling in your stomach didn’t already feel good enough.  
“Now…” You bit down gently on his neck, causing him to shiver and groan again “Why would you say something like that.”  
“Well here you are again. _Sinning_ …”  
“Maybe I’m just not a good little Southern Christian Girl, Danny…”  
“You need confessional for sure.”  
“Oh, No… My secrets are between you, me, and the sheets…”  
“Oh? Are they now?” He chuckled “Any sheets in particular?” You removed your hands from his shirt and began to relieve him of his button up.  
“Right now? These ones…” You ran your hands up his back over his tank and across his shoulders, still so careful of his left.  
“Which ones?” There was a distinct shake in his voice, and you knew Danny wouldn’t leave now… You had him right where you wanted him.  
  
You pulled his right hand so he turned to face you and then gathered his left to the opening of your dress in encouragement. Leading him backwards towards the bed. Your voice was barely above a whisper as you leant into another kiss. Hands back up his shirt, you could feel his heartbeat – it was clear he didn’t need any more persuading to get into bed with you. His hands pushed your dress off your shoulders and he continued the walk backwards towards the bed.  
_Danny, Danny…! And you say you don’t have time…_  
  
You broke the kiss momentarily to push his shirt over his head. Forgetting his shades, which clattered to the floor. Danny didn’t even look back at them, instead growling and claiming your lips again, and as he kissed down your neck:  
“If they’re broken, you’re paying for them.”  
“Ha-! Like that’s the first thing you care about.” You pulled him again and you hit the sheets, and it wasn’t long before his weight was on you either.  
There was something about him that's protecting: it’s a weight you want – a warmth you want, that you know you’ll never be able to get enough of.  
“I’ll have you know,” he stated, with a wink, “those shades are _very_ important!”  
  
Danny placed his hands either side of you and surveyed your body for a minute, and you watched the way he smiled, and the way his eyes changed.  
“What?” You traced your hands up his arms, shoulders, neck and into his curls – you could feel the tackiness left behind by the waves, and bit your lip gently as Danny raised his eyes back to yours.  
“Sometimes I just like to think…”  
“About what?”  
Danny gave something akin to a shrug “How beautiful you are.” He breathed it, like he was revealing an intimate secret, and he leant slowly into the next kiss as you continued to tangle your fingers in his hair.  
“I love you.”  
“You don’t need to tell _me_ that.” He kissed the side of your face, and then pressed one into your shoulder for good measure before he sat back, pinning your legs down with his own. There was a cheeky bite to his lip this time and he rubbed his hands together. “Y/N… Y/N, _Y/N._ Now you’re just making this too easy for me!”  
The giggle rose in your chest, by the look on his face alone. “Didn’t want you thinking you could get out of it by making it too hard, Danny.”  
“ _Heh_ , who’d wanna leave?” He leant forward, his fingers pulling gently at the strings of your bikini. One side and then the other – “Not even double bows? **_Bad girl_** , this is far too easy…” He moved up your body and kissed you again as he pulled at your top.  
“I like to keep it simple.” You whispered against his lips, winding your arms around him again as he slid the fabric from between you.  
“I dunno, I like a challenge!” You hummed at the travel of Danny's fingertips down your abdomen and across your hips. He chuckled, removing your final item of clothing, “And I’m more than willing to give you one…”  
  
You weren’t sure you wanted to hear that or not, moving your hand to the waistband of his pants as he balanced himself back on his hands to watch you, this time when he bent to kiss you it was to place his lips on every inch of skin that he could. And Danny was right, he wasn’t going to make it easy for you to remove his clothes. Apparently you hadn’t done enough hard work just getting him here.  
“Danny-!” The problem with the elation he was making you feel, just by the way he was kissing you – not to mention the way he was _touching_ you – was that you couldn’t sound mad. So what Danny did instead was close the gap between you, and the grind of his hips into yours wasn’t subtle at all. It was a loud gasp, followed by a whine that he paid for by the way your nails raked across his skin. But he liked that, so he did it again.  
**“DANNY!”** Your cry was louder and more urgent. Heck, he already knew how bad you had it, all he was intent on doing was dragging that out as long as possible. “ _Please_ …”  
He nearly broke at that alone, he at least groaned at an audible level. There was a need in that word that reverberated through you and into him. So as he created enough of a gap – whilst still kissing your skin, for you to undo his pants – his hand joined yours to assist.  
Which almost made you smirk and _did_ make you lean up to kiss his neck; he couldn’t resist either – both of you needed this, whether for the same reason or not.  
  
With all clothing safely nestled on the floor, Danny allowed you to wrap around him, and sighed at the feel of your body against his.  
You’d been sunbathing all day, and although you’d been inside now for a little while, the warmth hadn’t let left your skin. Danny enjoyed that feeling against his own – the tingle of sunlight that had covered you was now covering him. The ocean air gently washing over you left the taste of salt on every part of you he was kissing. And that, mixed with your scent and the sound of your euphoria was heaven.   
He snaked his hand gently between you again as he let you kiss him. He imagined he’d be a little cooler, having been out in open water for so long, but maybe he’d taste the same to you – the salt coming directly from the sea itself. Danny caressed you, it wasn’t rough – and he traced the same lines over and over – like even committing you to memory wouldn’t be enough for him. Like you had to be burned into his very soul.  
Eventually his fingertips trailed low enough for you to give a shudder of anticipation – and there was a sensual curiosity in his eyes. “How long have you been waiting for this?”  
Your skin tingled as the feel of his breathing, “It’s all mixed up now. Since we arrived?! At least since yesterday – Danny—!” You knew he was stalling. For some reason he wanted to keep you on the edge of this and not tip you. But why not? He always liked the way you sounded when he did.  
Danny noticed the way your nails were now digging into his arm, and he ran his index finger a little lower until you gasped; the sharp intake of breath made you close your eyes.  
“Y/N. Let my arm go.”  
“Danny-!”  
“ _Let me go_.” You wouldn’t have been stopping him, but he didn’t feel like he needed you to guide him where you wanted him to be. Danny had a pretty good measure of that.  
You released your grip but didn’t let him go completely, opting instead to wind your arms and legs around him.   
He didn’t wait nearly as long as you expected him too, and as his fingers brushed against you – your body gave a lurch, pressing up into his. Which was a bad idea all around, because it increased his pressure on your sweet-spot.  
“D—ny–!” It was barely his name, breathless. Your eyes shut as your body shuddered.  
_Tsk. She wants me so bad…_ Danny shook his head with a smirk and ran his fingers lower. **_SO_** _bad, FUCK!_ Your legs tightened around his, and you moaned at the feel of his fingertips as he ran them back.  
“Danny-!”  
He chuckled, “I’d ask why you didn’t say something, but I know you did…” His lips found your neck again, this time Danny's kisses were a little rougher – and he grazed his teeth over your sun-kissed skin. “But if I’d even assumed you wanted me _this bad?_ Then baby girl, you would have had me yesterday…”  
You wondered if it was that bad – waiting for this. After all, there was nothing he could possibly do wrong now; everything would fulfil what you wanted from him.  
  
Your body did all it could to create points of contact between you and him as he circled you. They were slow and lazy circles; as if Danny was doing nothing but passing the time of day – and his lips eventually fell back on yours. The kisses were just as lazy; sweet and sinful as what he was doing to you – you became locked in a slow and passionate makeout session you had no intention of stopping. And neither did he.  
Danny switched positions, allowing his thumb to brush against you in delicately sketched circular motions as he moved his fingers inside you. He didn’t need to wait for one at a time with you like this, and the moan you let out against his mouth was exquisite.  
“Say my name.” Not that you hadn’t enough, he just liked to hear the way it rolled off your lips when you were like this.  
“ _Danny…”_  
He couldn’t help but chuckle; “Good girl…” His kisses moved from your lips to your throat as his free hand travelled your body. Danny's skin was smooth against yours; if he’d bothered having a 5 minute shower before he came over it was going to be a waste of time – if he hadn’t, you were both going to need one. Again he was affording you touches just where you wanted them – like he was so in tune with your body and your mind that it was instinctive – Danny knew exactly where to go.  
  
It only built you up more: you weren’t sure your high could get any higher, but apparently it could. And you’d given up caring to be quiet. He’d done this to you – he could pay for it, if people were around.  
And Danny could tell, by the breaths you were taking and the fact that your whining was incoherent, that if he wasn’t careful he’d push you too far.  
_No no, baby girl, not yet…_ Where would be the fun in finishing you so early anyway?  
So he slowed down – and you realised this.  
“Danny-!” Oh, _yes_ , he liked how whiney that was,  
“You think I’d finish you that quick?” He smirked “No, Y/N… Don’t misunderstand me here, you waited a long time for me. Wouldn’t it be equally more fun for you if I dragged this out as long as I could, _hm?”_  
Not really, you didn’t like being on the edge like this knowing full well that he was going to let no one but himself control this, “Danny, please!” Although, that was more frustrated begging than pleading with him, and he wasn’t sure he liked that tone from you all that much.  
“No.” Danny forced you back, removing his fingers from you he pinned your hands above your head to another sharp whine. His lips were back on yours before you could make any verbal protests and when he was sure you were still on that high level (but maybe a little less mad), he let you go to have your fingers tangle in his hair.  
  
Danny’s hands worked back down your body, pulling your legs around his – he held your hips steady. ' ** _Fine._** _He wants it that way.'_ You gasp into the kiss was warranted; as was the tone of your voice at your next call of his name.   
He groaned gently as he moved in you, adjusting his weight distribution around your body.  
“God, Y/N…” Now it was your name in that breathless, sighing, voice Danny got on occasion. _You knew it_ , he was just as desperate for this as you were. He needed this, like respite from his family. And you’d allow him to wrap that all up in you.  
You ran your hands into his hair, framing his face, until Danny opened those gorgeous blue eyes to you. He took a deep breath, because he needed to, and kissed you gently again.  
“I know…” You whispered against his lips, “Danny, I know…” You sighed again, against the gentle rock of his hips into yours – how he fit you perfectly. “Danny…”  
You continued to tangle your fingers in his hair, keeping your eyes on his. You knew what was happening, how you breathed in unison, this was so familiar now. He knew you so well, but he gave you so much to know him just the same. His body might as well have been yours. And yours his.  
  
But every sigh was quiet now. And Danny's movement - every one of which you met, threading your legs with his - relaxed, tender. _This was love._ This was what love was. And you’d never loved anyone the way you loved him.  
Although your focus was him: those ocean blue eyes, this room, his breath, the way his sweat began to glisten on his skin, the deeper he pushed into you and every brush of contact between your skin, you realised that there was another rhythm all together happening outside. Just audible over the soft sounds you were both eliciting.  
_Waves._  
Despite everything that had happened in the lead up to this, this was romance. And that backing track you were making love to was romantic enough to almost make you laugh.  
  
“What…?”  
“Listen to that…”  
There was a strange silence for a minute, but you knew he’d focused on it by the way he smiled. “ _Oh…”_ Then he pressed his tongue to his cheek. “There’s nothing stopping us from moving this outside…”  
You pulled Danny to you to trap him there, maybe a little too rough, and you both moaned at the feel of the motion.  
“D-Don’t do that again.” His voice was strained, but you were panting.  
“Then- don’t say something so stupid!”  
“Oh-!” He laughed, untangling himself from you again, but now close enough for you to feel his breath on your skin, “It would be my fault!”  
You couldn’t help but smile as you pulled him back into a kiss, arms looped around his neck, “At least you know it.”  
Soon enough Danny let his body melt back into yours – and this time he matched the motion of the waves for himself – running his hands over your body.  
“You’re… so beautiful…”  
“Danny…”  
“Y/N…” His kisses were delicate as they too trailed over your skin and he breathed your name that way.  
Sex was always good with him; this was a man who knew more than just what he was doing. Sometimes you wished you’d moved slower – to savour moments where he didn’t know all of you yet. But how could you think such a way when he was loving you like this? It was soft and beautiful – and getting him as close to you as this, and _alone_ , truly alone, meant more to you than anything else in the world. And more than you could ever express.  
You caught those clear blue eyes of his, “ ** _You’re_** _beautiful.”_  
  
  
***  
  
  
Even with him this close and holding you tight, you could tell there was strain on his shoulder. And the way he was trying to politely ignore it. Wrapping yourself around him didn’t necessarily alleviate the situation either, in the attempt to take his body weight off his shoulders - especially that left one…  
But he winced. And it was visible even though Danny tried not to make it so. And you didn’t want to put him in pain in the effort to make love to you, so you pushed him gently - with enough force that he tumbled into the sheets instead of hitting them, you now on top of him.  
“Y/N…” Danny whispered it, maybe a little in confusion, but you pressed a tender kiss to his lips to silence him.  
“ _Baby_ , let me take care of you. It’s okay.” You took his hands in yours - again as delicately as possible, and made sure to position yourselves comfortably as you guided him to your hips.  
“ _Danny_ , baby, tell me what you want…”  
He opened his mouth but as you moved like that, rolling your hips over his, all that escaped was a groan; “Y/N… I…”  
You smirked gently; “It’s okay, Danny… I got you.”  
_“Y/N.”_  
“Hush.” You dipped to brush your lips to his, not enough, by the whine he gave you. Danny, whining? That was a nice change. _You liked that_. But to suit the current mood, you wouldn’t be telling him that right now.  
  
Running your hands up his chest you built back into the gentle rhythm he’d started; and in dragging your fingertips back down you let your nails elicit a growl from him and this time his body rose to meet yours. Seemed like you’d done more than just flipped _him_ over. You couldn’t hide that smirk, and the look in Danny's eyes told you nothing more than to enjoy it.  
Moving his hands from your hips, Danny pulled them up your spine as far as he could make them reach – and for a moment he held you there, doing nothing but watching you.  
Even loving him slow didn’t mean you didn’t know when you were close. And you took your hands in his and placed them back on your hips, threading your fingers with his.  
“Danny…” He knew the way you breathed then, and the feel of you. That moment was something he was used to, yes, but not something he ever adequately prepared for. And you knew by the dig of his own nails into your hips and the way Danny ground into you that you would finish together.  
He growled again to try and fight it, but you weren’t going to let him get away with that, and you pushed against him a little harder.  
“FUCK-!” He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut: “ _I hate you_.”  
“In your dreams, Danny Rayburn,” You were panting again, “there’s only one way you get to finish me…”  
Those eyes of his opened and fixed on yours; that bright blue darkened as much as it highlighted in the euphoria you were both on the edge of.  
  
For a moment that blue became the only thing that didn’t blur as your body received a shot that hit like fireworks. _Oxytocin… Endorphins…_ You breathed out heavily and almost giggled to yourself. Which was soon joined by the laugh rising in his chest.  
“What? What’s so funny?” – if he was going to tell you he was laughing at your laughing-  
“Nothing…”  
“Oh, I can already take bets on your little brain stage biology class.”  
“You started it!” You leant back over his body to claim his lips, and Danny's arms wound around you.  
“Well. Endorphins are good for you!” He grinned, “Don’t get me started on oxytocin.”  
“I’m sure that’s all you remember from high school biology.”  
“Yeah well. It’s the only bit that mattered…” Danny ran his hands through your hair, and could feel your heartbeat against his skin, and the gentle shiver running over your skin as your high unwound itself, “I love you, you know that, right?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“I’m sorry I made you wait...” You shook your head, that was nothing to be sorry for. You knew Danny had to work, no matter how bad you wanted him.  
“Oh, _trust me,”_ You cuddled into him, closing your eyes “it was more than just **_worth_** the wait.”  
  
  
***  
  
You lay in his arms in the gentle silence, the sound of the waves gently rolling in the background far more prominent now. Your fingertips caressed Danny's skin as he ran his own over your shoulders; tracing unfathomable patterns.  
  
It was so familiar, so comfortable, that nothing could possibly make you want to be anywhere but here. Either of you.  
He chuckled gently “Well. Guess I must have fixed one hell of a leak-!”  
You shook your head gently and kissed his chest, “Well, I won’t deny you fixed _something._ ”  
Danny at least made out that he agreed with that. “Guess I should stay…”  
“Oh?” You teased, and began to trail your kisses down his stomach, “You mean you don’t have other jobs to do?”  
“Kickin’ me out of bed, baby girl?”

Danny ran a hand gently through your hair, with a groan as you continued to run your kisses lower.  
“No,” You murmured into his skin, “why would I want a thing like that? I only just got you here!”  
“That’s my job. looking after you…”  
“Oh, you’ve done your job.” You pulled your body over Danny’s, your kisses now on his hips. “Now let me look after you, _babe…”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Danny is where my writing started, so it always brings me great joy to put more work for him up there.
> 
> Maybe one day I'll put my series on AO3 too!


End file.
